Nightmare
by Rachel Longbottom
Summary: He hated her more than life itself. She had the same feelings. But the stars aligned, and they fell in love. And what a love it was.
1. In Which I Introduce Myself

"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND THEN SPILL YOUR GUTS ON TOP OF YOU!"  
"Pretty gruesome, don't you think Nighty?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I scream, chasing him down the train corridor.  
"What'd I even do?"  
"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT! YOU TURNED MY BLOODY HAIR SCARLET AND GOLD! YOU DO KNOW I'M IN GRYFFINDOR AS WELL AS YOU, RIGHT?"  
"Actually, I do, Nighty, we've been in the same classes for the last six years," he said, smirking.  
"Shut up."  
"You do the same."  
"Now, we know that's not possible WHEN MY HAIR BLOODY SCARLET AND GOLD!" I scream. He waved his wand, and it was back to it's usual midnight black. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find a Slytherin."  
"What? I looked like one?"  
"Er...yeah. Kinda. Now bye," he said running, before I could punch him in the face. I turn around, and walk back to my empty compartment. I didn't really have any friends, no one likes muggle borns like me, and I look like a nightmare. Literally, my name is Nightmare. Apparently, according to my parents, I was born on midnight on Halloween. Honestly, I don't believe them. I think they're lying, to make me seem cooler. But whatever. I'm going to introduce myself in a nice, new paragraph, okay?  
My name is Nightmare Grace. I'm a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm in my seventh year. I'm a prefect, because my roommate Lily Evans is now Head Girl, according to the rumors. I honestly don't know, so far I've only nearly punched a kid, so I suck at my job. I'm a muggle born, and my parents run a pharmacy. Which I guess is okay in the Muggle world, just not at Hogwarts. While Lily is also a muggle born, she's actually pretty, so she's sort of popular, I guess?  
Anyway, so I have pitch black hair, that's like as dark as it can get, not a lock of brown in there. I have these weird dark green eyes, that are sort of creepy, you can always see yourself in them. I have the longest eyelashes in the history of the universe, and sort of a clear complexion, I guess? I'm really quite ugly, but let's not focus on that now.  
I'm not special. I may be intelligent, and my arch rival might be Sirius Black, the so called 'hottest' guy at Hogwarts, and a member of the Marauders, and maybe that's why people hate me. I don't know why people do..I mean, sometimes like people talk to me...and they did a lot in first year...but they don't anymore. So I'm sort of used to being along.  
I'm sort of powerful, I guess, for being a muggle born. I was able to do a corporeal patronus in my fifth year, and it's a fox. According to my professor, the love of my life's patronus will be a large dog. Weird, right? I don't really like dogs, but I do like some cute dogs...yeah anyway...I'm not special. In the slightest. I'm shy, stubborn, weird, hated, and alone. I was a ballet dancer in the Muggle dancer, but I quit for Hogwarts. I still dance "SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND THEN SPILL YOUR GUTS ON TOP OF YOU!"  
"Pretty gruesome, don't you think Nighty?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I scream, chasing him down the train corridor.  
"What'd I even do?"  
"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT! YOU TURNED MY BLOODY HAIR SCARLET AND GOLD! YOU DO KNOW I'M IN GRYFFINDOR AS WELL AS YOU, RIGHT?"  
"Actually, I do, Nighty, we've been in the same classes for the last six years," he said, smirking.  
"Shut up."  
"You do the same."  
"Now, we know that's not possible WHEN MY HAIR BLOODY SCARLET AND GOLD!" I scream. He waved his wand, and it was back to it's usual midnight black. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find a Slytherin."  
"What? I looked like one?"  
"Er...yeah. Kinda. Now bye," he said running, before I could punch him in the face. I turn around, and walk back to my empty compartment. I didn't really have any friends, no one likes muggle borns like me, and I look like a nightmare. Literally, my name is Nightmare. Apparently, according to my parents, I was born on midnight on Halloween. Honestly, I don't believe them. I think they're lying, to make me seem cooler. But whatever. I'm going to introduce myself in a nice, new paragraph, okay?  
My name is Nightmare Grace. I'm a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm in my seventh year. I'm a prefect, because my roommate Lily Evans is now Head Girl, according to the rumors. I honestly don't know, so far I've only nearly punched a kid, so I suck at my job. I'm a muggle born, and my parents run a pharmacy. Which I guess is okay in the Muggle world, just not at Hogwarts. While Lily is also a muggle born, she's actually pretty, so she's sort of popular, I guess?  
Anyway, so I have pitch black hair, that's like as dark as it can get, not a lock of brown in there. I have these weird dark green eyes, that are sort of creepy, you can always see yourself in them. I have the longest eyelashes in the history of the universe, and sort of a clear complexion, I guess? I'm really quite ugly, but let's not focus on that now.  
I'm not special. I may be intelligent, and my arch rival might be Sirius Black, the so called 'hottest' guy at Hogwarts, and a member of the Marauders, and maybe that's why people hate me. I don't know why people do..I mean, sometimes like people talk to me...and they did a lot in first year...but they don't anymore. So I'm sort of used to being along.  
I'm sort of powerful, I guess, for being a muggle born. I was able to do a corporeal patronus in my fifth year, and it's a fox. According to my professor, the love of my life's patronus will be a large dog. Weird, right? I don't really like dogs, but I do like some cute dogs...yeah anyway...I'm not special. In the slightest. I'm shy, stubborn, weird, hated, and alone. I was a ballet dancer in the Muggle dancer, but I quit for Hogwarts. I still dance when I'm alone in my dormitory though...just for the fun. I'm not very good, I only"SIRIUS BLACK I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU AND THEN SPILL YOUR GUTS ON TOP OF YOU!"  
"Pretty gruesome, don't you think Nighty?"  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I scream, chasing him down the train corridor.  
"What'd I even do?"  
"DON'T ACT SO INNOCENT! YOU TURNED MY BLOODY HAIR SCARLET AND GOLD! YOU DO KNOW I'M IN GRYFFINDOR AS WELL AS YOU, RIGHT?"  
"Actually, I do, Nighty, we've been in the same classes for the last six years," he said, smirking.  
"Shut up."  
"You do the same."  
"Now, we know that's not possible WHEN MY HAIR BLOODY SCARLET AND GOLD!" I scream. He waved his wand, and it was back to it's usual midnight black. "Thanks."  
"No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go find a Slytherin."  
"What? I looked like one?"  
"Er...yeah. Kinda. Now bye," he said running, before I could punch him in the face. I turn around, and walk back to my empty compartment. I didn't really have any friends, no one likes muggle borns like me, and I look like a nightmare. Literally, my name is Nightmare. Apparently, according to my parents, I was born on midnight on Halloween. Honestly, I don't believe them. I think they're lying, to make me seem cooler. But whatever. I'm going to introduce myself in a nice, new paragraph, okay?  
My name is Nightmare Grace. I'm a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I'm in my seventh year. I'm a prefect, because my roommate Lily Evans is now Head Girl, according to the rumors. I honestly don't know, so far I've only nearly punched a kid, so I suck at my job. I'm a muggle born, and my parents run a pharmacy. Which I guess is okay in the Muggle world, just not at Hogwarts. While Lily is also a muggle born, she's actually pretty, so she's sort of popular, I guess?  
Anyway, so I have pitch black hair, that's like as dark as it can get, not a lock of brown in there. I have these weird dark green eyes, that are sort of creepy, you can always see yourself in them. I have the longest eyelashes in the history of the universe, and sort of a clear complexion, I guess? I'm really quite ugly, but let's not focus on that now.  
I'm not special. I may be intelligent, and my arch rival might be Sirius Black, the so called 'hottest' guy at Hogwarts, and a member of the Marauders, and maybe that's why people hate me. I don't know why people do..I mean, sometimes like people talk to me...and they did a lot in first year...but they don't anymore. So I'm sort of used to being along.  
I'm sort of powerful, I guess, for being a muggle born. I was able to do a corporeal patronus in my fifth year, and it's a fox. According to my professor, the love of my life's patronus will be a large dog. Weird, right? I don't really like dogs, but I do like some cute dogs...yeah anyway...I'm not special. In the slightest. I'm shy, stubborn, weird, hated, and alone. I was a ballet dancer in the Muggle dancer, but I quit for Hogwarts. I still dance when I'm alone in my dormitory though...just for the fun. I'm not very good, I only danced for like 6-7 years, not nearly as long as good dancers. But it was fun, and when I dance I forget all my troubles.  
Anyway, so the reason I'm arch rivals with Black is because in third year, he poured frog spawn all over my head, and as you can guess, I was pretty annoyed. So, therefore, I disarmed him, and punched him in the nose. The usual, and now he hates me. I'm used to it though, because I'm rather quick on my feet, and sort of strongish...so I can easily fight back. We normally just fight each other using pranks, but he insults me a lot for being alone. I'm used to it, as I said before.  
That's me, who I am, the struggles of my life, and why I suck. Bye. danced for like 6-7 years, not nearly as long as good dancers. But it was fun, and when I dance I forget all my troubles.  
Anyway, so the reason I'm arch rivals with Black is because in third year, he poured frog spawn all over my head, and as you can guess, I was pretty annoyed. So, therefore, I disarmed him, and punched him in the nose. The usual, and now he hates me. I'm used to it though, because I'm rather quick on my feet, and sort of strongish...so I can easily fight back. We normally just fight each other using pranks, but he insults me a lot for being alone. I'm used to it, as I said before.  
That's me, who I am, the struggles of my life, and why I suck. I'm alone in my dormitory though...just for the fun. I'm not very good, I only danced for like 6-7 years, not nearly as long as good dancers. But it was fun, and when I dance I forget all my troubles.  
Anyway, so the reason I'm arch rivals with Black is because in third year, he poured frog spawn all over my head, and as you can guess, I was pretty annoyed. So, therefore, I disarmed him, and punched him in the nose. The usual, and now he hates me. I'm used to it though, because I'm rather quick on my feet, and sort of strongish...so I can easily fight back. We normally just fight each other using pranks, but he insults me a lot for being alone. I'm used to it, as I said before.  
That's me, who I am, the struggles of my life, and why I suck. Bye.


	2. In Which I Get Bored To Death

I'm back. Bet you didn't expect that, did you? But while I'm boring YOU to death, I'd best tell you how I (me, myself, and I) got bored to death. Shall we?  
Before I start, I think I owe you an explanation. Alice Harrison is my partner in crime, but this year, she ditched me for her boyfriend since May, Frank Longbottom. I mean, they are EXTREMELY cute together, but very very ooshy-gooshy all the time, and they make me feel like I want to puke.  
Then, of course, Mary was hanging out with Remus (the slut...grr...I hate her. She's the female Sirius Black). Of course, Remus doesn't know that. Oh, and wherever Remus is, Daphne isn't very far behind. She's nearly obsessed with him, but it's okay, because she's really sweet about it.  
So, of course, there's Lily, but since she's Head Girl she had to patrol the corridors the ENTIRE time with Potter (haha poor Lily) instead of like an hour like the prefects (lucky meeeeee). So she's out of the question. Maybe not the entire time, but for like four hours. Because of this terrible arrangement by Professor Dumbledore, I am therefore stuck to either:  
a) Sit in a compartment alone until someone comes to their senses and realizes I'm bored.  
b) Hang out with Black and Pettigrew.  
Now, believe me when I tell you I had no intention of doing EITHER because I hate Black and Pettigrew's guts, but I thought it'd be sort of fun to annoy them, so I barged into their compartment, and only Pettigrew was there.  
"Where's Black?" I snapped at the lonely Marauder.  
"No idea. Probably snogging some chick." Pettigrew said, smirking. "Why, miss him?"  
"No, but he.." I had to come up with a lie, quickly. "He enchanted my trunk to start singing whenever I try to open it, and I can't possibly change with it doing that."  
"Oh. Um...check the end of the train. He sometimes goes there." stuttered Pettigrew.  
"Merci, thanks Peter." I say, smiling at him before running down through the corridor of the train. Finally, I stopped at end of the train, hearing some girl flirting with an invisible guy. I quickly pulled back the curtain, shielding my eyes as I go.  
"BLACK, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?"  
"Snogging." he said, innocently, as the girl giggled.  
"And you are?" I say, pointedly to the girl.  
"Charlotte, Charlotte Pierce."  
"House?"  
"Hufflepuff."  
"No dip, Sherlock. She's wearing Hufflepuff robes," sneered Black.  
"Well, detention, both of you."  
"Who the hell made you a prefect?"  
"McGongall."  
"Minnie wouldn't betray me like that..."  
I smirk. "Too late. Now keep a distance of 10' for the rest of the school year."  
"Not possible, Grace. She's my new girlfriend." smirked Black. For some awkward unknown reason, that made my heart sink. What the...was I sick or something?  
"Fine then. The rest of the train ride."  
"Deal. Bye, Sirius!" cooned the girl, walking away as I roll my eyes.  
"Who told you were I was?" Black said, after waving goodbye to his "girlfriend." I knew they wouldn't last more than a week.  
"Peter." I say, smirking.  
"Gr...that backstabbing idiot..."  
"Don't let him hear you say that. He might backstab you further."  
"As if. He doesn't have the guts."  
"Likely not. Now, go, and don't let me see you snogging anyone else, or it'll be me docking points."  
"You can't do that!"  
"Oh, but I can. I just can't take points from Charlotte. Best not to pick a Gryffindor next time, Black." I say, smirking.  
"You smirk too much. Your face is going to get stuck like that, and become ugly."  
"Oh, like yours?"  
"For your information, plenty of girls find me attractive."  
"Minus your mother, the teachers, me, Lily, and all the other prefects. My, how people with authority hate your guts!"  
"Don't talk about my family in front of me." he said, his grey eyes cold and unfriendly.  
"Oh, but I can. How's Walburga? Oh, and Orion! Oh, and dear darling Regulus!"  
"Shut up."  
"No."  
"Grr..." he said, his fingers gripping around his wand.  
"Don't hurt a preeefeecctttt Blaaaaacccccckkkkk it'll ruin youuu!"  
"Watch me."  
"Something going on here?" said Lily's clear, authorative voice.  
"Lilyyyy, Sirius wants to hurt meeee..." I say, using the puppy dog on my roommate.  
"Detention, Black." she said, noticing his raised wand. She guided me away, and I smirked at Sirius. Oh, this was going to be a fun year.  
After that, Lily made me stay in the compartment, by myself. Until she got back an hour later, by which point I'd practically destroyed the compartment from boredom. Oh well.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, considerably shorter than the previous chapter, but it's 12:30am and I'm tired, and I just had a good feeling about this chapter, so I wrote it. It didn't turn out as well as I thought it would, but I thought it would give a brief description of Nightmare's roommates and obsessions, and the fact that Lily favors her roommates, even the "friendless" ones over the Marauders. So first, I'd like to point out that Nightmare is NOT friendless, but merely thinks she is, and is rather insecure. There WILL be self-bashing by her later on, which a certain _dashing_ Marauder will have to give her a lecture about. But we won't get there until like chapter 19 or something, so don't get your hopes up for it being like next chapter or anything.  
Finally, I would like to say that Sirius and Nightmare will start to feel an attraction towards each other, but they will disregard it as getting the flu.

Bye! :D Have a good life! :)

Rachel


End file.
